Transformers Prime - Playfulness
by TheBossbot
Summary: Causeway goes to get Optimus on a prank; but he beats her to it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, I do not own Causeway Lady-Elita-One does and she has given me permission to use her in my stories. Eeyore owned by Walt Disney and Tweety bird owned by Warner Brothers.

A/N – This is a special gift for Lady- Elita- One – Enjoy hon!

Transformers Prime verse

Humor/Romance – Alludes to interfacing

Transformers Prime – Playfulness

Ratchet glanced at the time, and he looked over at Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead and frowned.

"Shouldn't you three be heading out to pick up the children to come to the base?" Ratchet asked.

"I will get them, guys," Causeway's cheerful voice answered.

"Are you sure?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sure, Optimus is recharging in our quarters let him rest; besides he's going to need it for later." Causeway said.

"Why what's later?" Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee as well as Ultra Magnus glanced at him like he was malfunctioning; and he merely looked even more confused.

"Wait until you have a mate, soldier," Magnus said as the others snickered at that.

Causeway transformed and drove after the kids wanting their help with something. She picked them up and then started to ask them for their help.

"I need some help with some playful pranks I would like to pull on Optimus, are you three in?" she asked.

"Count us in," Miko giggled.

"Yeah sounds good," Jack and Raf said.

"Good, thank you." Causeway said as they headed to the store to pick up some things to make a few interesting devices.

They got to the base, and they worked on their projects; Causeway acted like nothing was different nor the kids when Optimus emerged from his nap.

"Causeway hello," Optimus said as his servos slid around her waist.

The other Autobots had seen their leader's displays of love to his mate; and knew he deserved his special time with his mate.

"Hello sexy," she said kissing him.

"Come here with me," he said.

"Is that an order?" Causeway asked with a giggle.

"Would you like it to be?" he asked raising an optic ridge.

She smirked then.

"Alright, come with me Causeway that is an order," Optimus ordered.

"I love when you get so forceful," Causeway said.

"Come here, gorgeous," he said sternly as he took her into their quarters not wanting to put on a show for his troops.

He pushed her against the wall kissed her first; and then slowly traveled down her body.

"Oh scrap, Optimus," Causeway moaned.

"Mmmmm..." was all Optimus could respond with.

Causeway had wanted to distract Optimus but in the meantime he had distracted her completely. Although it was the most wonderful way of distracting her she could think of he was the most thoughtful and caring mate.

She loved him completely, however that still didn't deter her from her task after. Optimus had to be distracted he was so on edge protecting Earth all the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Causeway was up and waiting for Optimus in the main part of the base; she giggled as she waited for Optimus to come out. When he did he looked sad and down; and when he opened his mouth everyone was either in shock or laughing. He sounded like Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh.

"Oh my, why did I bother to get up today, it will only be dreary me oh my." Optimus said as Causeway smirked as the three kids cracked up completely.

Optimus glanced over at Ultra Magnus and nodded; and Magnus had opened up a pet carrier and a cat jumped out. What happened next well Causeway opened her mouth and she sounded like Tweety bird; and she said "I tat I Taw a puddy tat; I did I did taw a puddy tat." Causeway said as she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at her mate.

Optimus smirked and said in Eeyore's voice.

"I am afraid I gotcha back sweetspark, woe is me." Optimus said as everyone burst out in hysterics including Causeway.

Moral of the story:

There is statute of limitations for pranks, always remember that especially when dealing with Alien robotic beings from Cybertron...


End file.
